Vacaciones con los Cullen
by Doritza
Summary: Los Cullen han decidido irse un tiempo de vacaciones después de los acontecimientos vividos con los Vulturis, será un viaje alrededor del mundo y muchas aventuras los esperan.
1. Documentos

Vacaciones con los Cullen

Los Cullen decidieron que era momento de unas merecidas vacaciones después de haber pasado por una situación bastante extrema contra los Vulturis.

Las últimas semanas fueron de alivio y excitación, todos se encontraban extasiados experimentando la sensación de felicidad después de haber estado a punto de perder lo que más querían en la vida. Su familia. Todos pasaban mucho tiempo solos y algunas veces reunidos pero sin hablar mucho, dando gracias al cielo por lo que pasó y por lo que no pasó. Todos menos una, Renesmee. Ella quería jugar todo el tiempo y al mismo tiempo aprendiendo tantas cosas como podía, menos mal que contaba con Jacob que era el único que cedía a todas sus peticiones sin protestar y además de estar encantado de complacerla en todo y enseñarle todo cuanto sabía a un ritmo bastante rápido considerando la edad de Renesmee.

Edward y Bella la llevaban todas las noches a la cabaña para que durmiera como siempre, y fue una mañana en que Carlisle los esperaba como todas las mañanas a que regresaran a la gran casa que les comentó sus planes junto con el resto de la familia; de la expresión de Renesmee pudieron apreciar una enorme sonrisa que les iluminó el día entero a todos, la niña estaba muy emocionada por lo que decía su abuelo, lo que había planeado para toda la familia, un viaje alrededor del mundo que acabaría en la Isla Esme donde se podrían quedar otro mes más antes de regresar a Forks, ya Carlisle había decidido hacer uso de tiempo de vacaciones en el Hospital y estaba libre desde ese día y por dos meses seguidos.

Renesmee corrió a abrazar a su abuelo, le tocó el rostro y le mostró las imágenes que tenía en su cabecita de las ciudades del mundo que eran estáticas pues todo lo que conocía del mundo era a través de fotos que su padre le mostraba de libros cuando estaban estudiando o de las imágenes que almacenaba de otras personas como Zafrina, también le dijo que fueran a visitarla puesto que se lo habían prometido y ella la extrañaba.

Había un problema que debían resolver primero Edward y Bella y era respecto a los documentos legales de su hija, la que nació de una forma poco normal y de la que no tenían ninguna documentación que dijera que ella era su hija.

**Viaje a Seattle**

Bella PDV

-Será mejor que yo misma vaya a hablar con Jenks, Jasper, la última vez le prometí que yo sería la que manejara los negocios de la familia de ahora en adelante. Si te ve aparecer por allá seguro que se infarta ahora si. –lo que quería era poder ir a Seattle solo con Edward y mi hija, solos los tres, como parecía que nunca íbamos a poder viajar solos y quería aprovechar que todavía podíamos ir de la mano con nuestra hija antes de que creciera demasiado y ya no quisiera tomarnos de la mano para no parecer un trío de locos.

- Está dicho Jasper, iremos nosotros, y yo hablaré con él personalmente, el confía en mí, ya me conoce y estoy segura de que reconocerá la cara de Renesmee de la foto de la última vez.

Dicho esto salimos directo al Volvo de Edward para ir hasta Seattle a conseguir esos documentos, cuando los consiguiéramos para dentro de una semana, partiríamos hacía nuestras vacaciones ese mismo día.

El viaje en el auto fue divertido, Renesmee sentía curiosidad por aquellas cosas que nunca había visto fuera de Forks, la autopista, los grandes anuncios, los grandes edificios, en fin todo, Y Edward le explicaba pacientemente hasta satisfacer su curiosidad, y los eternos porqués hacían que girara su cara hacia mi en busca de ayuda y yo complementaba la información hasta que ella dejaba de decir Porqué.

Mi hija quería saberlo todo al mismo tiempo y su padre le repetía que tenía toda la eternidad para aprender, ahora que sabía la verdad sobre lo que le iba a pasar estaba más tranquila y Edward también, por lo que le decía que como ella era mitad vampiro y mitad humana, podría ir a la escuela y a la universidad con mayor libertad que ellos y podría viajar a los lugares que ella quisiera, tomando en cuenta las precauciones por supuesto.

-Mamá, a donde vamos? Preguntó después de un rato de estar callada, observando.

-Ya te lo dije cariño, vamos a encontrarnos con alguien para poder tener tus documentos y así poder salir del país.

-Si pero por qué necesito documentos? Eso no lo entiendo.

-Pues porque todos tenemos registro de nuestros nacimientos y nuestros nombres y necesitamos un pasaporte para salir del país, yo tengo el mío, tu padre ha tenido varios a decir verdad porque en todos tiene que aparecer tener una edad cercana a la que aparentemente tiene y tu debido a que no naciste en un Hospital como todo el mundo no tienes registros tampoco, y yo eventualmente también necesitaré otro. Me entiendes ahora?

-Si mami, dijo con alegría de estar asimilando todo rápidamente.

Le daba instrucciones a Edward sobre donde quedaba la oficina de Jenk porque el nunca había ido antes con Jasper y fue entonces Renesmee vio una familia de dos niños, uno en un cochecito y otro al lado caminando al lado de sus padres con unos globos en la mano. Vi sus ojos agrandarse y sabía la cantidad de preguntas que vendrían a partir de ese momento.

-Para mi sorpresa y la de Edward, no se dirigió a mi, sino que se volteó miró por largo a su padre y después habló.

-Papá, que es eso que lleva el niño en las manos, dijo con mucha curiosidad.

Unos globos, son hechos de plástico y están rellenos de un gas que se llama Helio que es lo que les permite mantenerse en el aire, dijo Edward con aire de suficiencia sabiendo que le había preguntado a él por sobre mí, sin duda Renesmee sabía que Edward sabía muchas más cosas que yo y él siempre la complacía en todo y le explicaba como lo que era ella, una niña absorbiendo todo como una esponja.

-Y qué es eso donde está sentado el otro niño? Preguntó esta vez mirándome a mí.

-Es un cochecito, sirve para pasear a los niños pequeños. Dije queriendo parecerme a Edward en sus amplias explicaciones.

Quiero uno. Dijo ella tanteando nuestras expresiones, y Edward contestó que era muy raro que no tuviera uno o varios comprados por Alice. Entonces se me prendió el bombillo, era una excusa perfecta para pasear por el centro comercial con mi perfecta familia pero tenía miedo por Renesmee que no había estado rodeada de tantos humanos al mismo tiempo pero estaba segura que le iba a gustar y lo iba a disfrutar.


	2. El Señor Jenks

**Capítulo 2: El Señor Jenks**

Ella se quedó un rato callada pensando profundamente por lo que parecía, al rato contestó:

No papá, no es un cochecito lo que quiero, lo que realmente quiero es un hermanito.

Edward y yo palidecimos más todavía, si eso puede ser posible. Nos miramos el uno al otro sin tener una respuesta ante nosotros, como le podíamos explicar a Renesmee que no podía tener un hermano o hermana. Entonces después de pensarlo un largo rato, muy largo rato incluso para un vampiro. Edward trató de responder con una explicación lo más sencilla posible.

Hija, eso no podrá ser, el que tu hayas nacido ya es fue un regalo del cielo para tu mamá y para mi, pero no te podemos dar un hermano o una hermana porque no podemos tener más hijos solo te tenemos a ti, además tu tío Emmett se comporta como un niño, el puede ser tu hermano cuando quieras jugar o hacer cualquier otra cosa.

A mi hija se le humedecieron los ojos y no habló en el camino que restaba a la oficina de Jenks, no tenía nada que agregar por lo que yo también callé.

Llegamos a la amplia oficina del abogado que nos estaba esperando en su despacho, parecía impaciente por conocer a Edward pero al menos ya no sufriría un infarto, en cuanto me vio su respiración se hizo más pausada.

Hola J, repuse yo en cuanto lo vi, el se acercó y extendió su mano para saludarme.

Hola Sra. Cullen, supuse que le daría pena decirme Bella estando Edward presente.

El es mi esposo Edward Cullen, dije señalando a mi lado a Edward, -y esta es mi hija Renesmee.

Reconocí a los dos de inmediato, claro solo los había visto en fotos, como se encuentra Sr. Cullen.?

Muy bien, dijo Edward, - agradezco el habernos recibido con tan poca anticipación, estamos algo cortos de tiempo Sr. Jenks por lo que me gustaría saber en cuanto puede tener el pasaporte y la partida de nacimiento de mi hija.

El Sr. Jenks nos invitó a sentarnos y fue hasta su computador y chequeó algunas cosas, luego se dirigió otra vez a nosotros y nos dijo.

Como ya tenía esos documentos de la vez pasado solo tengo que cambiar el nombre de la niña, estarán listos para dentro de dos días y el precio, bueno…, este…, será una cantidad inferior que la última vez Sra. Cullen.

Sabía que se dirigía a mí porque no tenía idea si Edward sabía lo que habíamos conversado aquella vez y cual fue realmente el precio que le pagué.

No se preocupe por el monto, lo que usted diga se le pagará-, dije yo, a Edward no pareció molestarle que yo fuera la que hiciera el negocio con J, y eso quería decir que confiaba en mi.- pero vendrá a recogerlos el Sr. Jasper y su esposa si no le molesta.

Eeel Seeeñor Jasper dice, este…, si claro…- , otra vez su cara cambió de colores pasó de rojo a un color verdoso y luego a un azulado para terminar más pálido que nosotros pensé que se enfermaría y explotaría en cualquier momento, lo medité mejor por un momento.

Creo que vendremos nosotros después de todo, acabo de recordar que tengo que comprar algo ese día con mi cuada Alice, no se preocupe J, vendré yo, aquí está un adelanto de su paga-, busqué en mi bolso Prada y saqué un fajo de billetes y se los entregué.

Nos pusimos en pie y mi hija que había permanecido callada todo el tiempo, acercó su mano a mi rostro y me mostró la imagen de J cambiando de colores, luego un arcoíris y por ultimo un payaso, por lo que no pude evitar reírme, mi hija ya había definido a J como un payaso multicolor.

El nos miró y arrugó el ceño pero no te dio mucha importancia y nos despidió muy alegre.

Salimos de su oficina en el centro de la ciudad y estaba pensando si a Renesmee le gustaría el sabor de un helado de chocolate o de fresa, al parecer ya se le había quitado de la cabeza la idea de tener un hermanito, menos mal.

Renesmee, te gustaría probar un sabor diferente, se llaman helados y son de sabores muy deliciosos, que dices-. Edward me miró y me apoyó, queríamos saber si algún día querría probar otra cosa que no fuera sangre, así sería más fácil para nosotros cuando estuviéramos de viaje y no pudiéramos conseguir sangre para ella.

Mamita, no te ofendas, pero ya se lo que son helados, y si me gustaría probar uno, no se si me gustará, sabe parecido a la sangre?

Edward, tu turno-, exclamé.

Es un poco diferente, verás, los helados están hechos con leche y les agregan sabores y azúcar.

Leche como el biberón que me dió mi abuelo Carlisle, pero papito, no creo que me vaya a gustar.

Primero, porqué no lo pruebas y después decides si te gusta o no? Es un trato? Además yo también me comeré uno para acompañarte

Si papá, es un trato.

Edward sabía manejar a Renesmee mucho mejor que yo, y ya había aprendido de Emmett lo de las competencias, y no pude dejar de arrugar mi cara cuando dijo que él también se comería uno, eso si tenía que verlo.


	3. Mi pequeña familia

**Capítulo 3: Mi pequeña familia**

Edward POV

Llegamos a la heladería, y vi la sonrisa pícara de mi hija, creo que más que comer helado quería verme a mi comiéndolo, le dije todos los sabores de helados disponibles hasta que me dijo que quería el mismo sabor que yo, así que me decidí a pedir dos helados de chocolate, por lo poco que recordaba de mi pasado humano era el más me agradaba de todos los sabores.

"Quiero dos helados de chocolate por favor", le pedí al chico detrás de la barra. Los sirvió rápido y me los dio.

"Este es el tuyo pequeña", le dije a mi princesita.

"Gracias papi, se ve extraño, prueba tu primero", en la cara de mi hija se dibujaba una pícara sonrisa, quería que yo probara primero el helado para ver mi reacción al sabor, era lo que le pasaba por la mente en ese momento.

"ok, aquí voy", dije llevando el helado lentamente a mi boca, el sabor era de lo más desagradable, aun que la torta de mi matrimonio, pero traté de poner mi mejor cara al tragarlo sin tratar de saborearlo demasiado.

"esa si es una cara que voy a atesorar toda la vida en mi memoria", decía Bella mientras se reía junto a mi hija, de verdad estaban disfrutando viéndome sufrir de esa manera.

En ese momento, la risa de Bella era tan hermosa que no pude evitar reírme yo también, en ese momento Bella abrió la boca porque no podía aguantar una carcajada, y ese fue el momento de mi dulce venganza personal, aunque sabía que tendría que pagar por eso más adelante.

Aproveché el preciso momento en que inclinó su cabeza hacía atrás para reírse y le puse el helado delante de modo que cuando se enderezó, el helado entró de lleno en su boca provocando que parara de reírse de inmediato.

"Lo siento cariño, pero Nessie quería ver tu cara también, jajaja", mentí para tratar de cubrir mi dulce venganza.

Todavía con aquella grotesca mueca de desagrado en su cara, trataba de tragar mientras mi hija y yo reíamos sin parar, cuando por fin pudo tragar el helado me miró con cara de enfado.

"Esta me las pagaras Edward Cullen", dijo mientras limpiaba su boca con el dorso de la mano, pero no tuvo otra opción que comenzar a reír de nuevo cuando vio que Nessie y yo reíamos a carcajadas de su expresión.

En la heladería todos nos miraban, sus pensamientos rondaban en una sola pregunta, ¿Qué les pasa a estos?

"Es tu turno Nessie, no creas que te vas a librar de esta pequeña, prueba con un pequeño bocado primero" dije yo, y ella en lo único que pensaba era en qué sabor podría tener esa cosa, y Bella quería ver si le terminaría gustando o por el contrario, si también le sabría a una mezcla de tierra dulzona con raíces de algo agrio.

"Esta bien papi" dijo sin dejar de reírse. Le dio un pequeño bocado y su cara parecía extrañada, sus pensamientos eran confusos, por lo que le pregunté.

"Y, que tal te resulta el sabor hija", y puse mi cara de expectación.

"Papi, mami, es delicioso, me gusta, no es como el biberón que me preparaba mi abuelo, tendrán que decirle que de ahora en adelante solo comeré helado de chocolate", y una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en su carita y volvimos a respirar de alivio, después de todo, en el viaje podríamos convencerla de probar otras cosas.

Salimos de la heladería y caminamos por el centro comercial, comprando algunas cosas para el viaje, cuando nos acercamos al área de juegos para niños, Nessie agrandó sus ojos al ver a muchos niños jugando en la piscina de pelotas, le parecía muy divertido al ver que los demás niños reian y jugaban.

"Mami, puedo jugar allá yo también, tal vez encuentre un hermanito para jugar", Bella la miró por un momento y luego me miró a mi.

"Cariño, te dejamos jugar si prometes portarte bien, no usar tu fuerza y no correr demasiado, los demás no saben que tienes mucha fuerza y que puedes correr muy rápido", a lo que ella me respondió sorprendiéndome.

"Ya lo se papi, los debo tratar como trato a mi abuelo Charlie, no te preocupes tanto por mi, se comportarme", y se alejó con rumbo a la piscina de pelotas.

"Edward, creo que debemos dejarla ser un niña normal lo más que podamos, esta en edad de jugar tener amigos", dijo Bella viéndola jugar muy divertida.

"Si, eso creo, pero no debemos perderla de vista en ningún momento", dije algo preocupado.

Al rato llegó un payaso con sus vestiduras características de muchos colores, Nessie me miró divertida y pensó que qué estaría haciendo el señor Jenks aquí, por lo que no pude dejar de sonreir, Bella me miró extrañada por lo que le conté los pensamientos de Nessie y ella me contó como ella había definido al señor Jenks al verlo cambiar de colores.

Salimos un poco más tarde del centro comercial, y nos dirigíamos ya hacia Forks; había sido un día maravilloso al lado de las mujeres más importantes de mi vida, me sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo al lado de mi esposa y de mi hija, me sentía realmente realizado al tener una familia que era mía, ningún otro vampiro podría decir lo mismo, al menos por ahora, yo era único como Bella y mi hija Renesmee.


	4. Vampiros a la luz del sol

**Vampiros a la luz del Sol**

**BPOV**

Llegamos a casa esa tarde, después de haber disfrutado todo el día en la ciudad, estaban todos reunidos en la sala, les contamos lo que habíamos hecho y que dentro de dos días tendríamos que regresar para buscar el pasaporte de Nessie. A Alice se le ocurrió la brillante idea de preguntar a la niña que tal había sido su día.

"Tía Alice, fue el mejor día de mi vida", dijo ella.

"Si y porqué fue eso si se puede saber", preguntó de nuevo Alice.

"No te voy a decir nada, mejor te lo muestro, ven", mientras ponía su manita en el rostro de Alice.

En menos de diez segundos Alice estaba muerta de la risa en el sofá de la sala, yo sabía lo que le había mostrado Renesmee y Edward también por lo trató de escabullirse a la cocina, pero Emmett lo detuvo.

"Ah no hermanito, te quedas aquí hasta que Nessie nos muestre a todos que fue lo que pasó hoy", dijo tomándolo por el brazo y haciendo que se sentara en el sofá a mi lado.

"Ven tío Emmett, te mostraré a ti también" y lo por su cuello. De pronto Emmett se lanzó al piso y no paraba de reírse. Y así hizo con todos los miembros de la familia, por mi parte, no quedó otra cosa que hacer sino reírme también de lo que pasó, al rato también Edward reía, así reímos todos como hace tiempo que no lo hacíamos.

Después Alice llamó nuestra atención para anunciar que ya tenía todo el viaje planeado, en realidad no nos extrañaba para nada, tenía una libreta completa con las actividades que debíamos hacer en cada ciudad, algunas de esas actividades eran al aire libre y a plena luz del sol.

"Alice, por si no te habrás dado cuenta hermanita, todas esas cosas que nos dices que vamos a hacer son durante el día y lo que dijo Alice a continuación, si nos sorprendió.

"Familia, quiero decirles que he tenido una gran idea, lo he probado y de verdad funciona, consiste en rociar este spray por las partes de nuestro cuerpo que no podemos cubrir, y adivinen".

"Alice, aquí la única adivina eres tu", dijo Edward riendo.

"Este spray va a lograr que logremos salir de día sin que brillemos, verán, es el que usan las modelos en las pasarelas, para que no se vean las imperfecciones de sus cuerpos, que tal?

Todos nos quedamos callados por unos minutos, largos incluso para nosotros, hasta que Esme habló.

"Cariño, estas segura, debemos probar eso en cada uno para ver como funciona, me gusta la idea, pero me asusta".

"Esme, no te gustaría ver a Emmett montado en todos los aparatos de los parques de Disney, acaso no sería gracioso? Y sin esperar a tener un día lluvioso para ir, es fantástico, que dicen, lo probamos?.

"Pues, eso sería lo más gracioso que vería en toda mi existencia, porqué no vamos todos afuera y probamos lo que dice Alice por nosotros mismos?

Alice corrió escaleras arriba para buscar una caja con el maquillaje en spray que había comprado y entregó uno a cada uno, Renesmee tenía una extraña sonrisa en su rostro, como una mezcla de esperanza y emoción, me imaginé que pensaba que si podíamos salir a pleno sol ella se divertiría más, ya que casi todas las actividades de vacaciones del plan de Alice la incluían a ella.

"Ahora vamos todos afuera, y verán que lo que les digo es verdad", dijo Alice con su característico entusiasmo desbordado.

"Si, si, vamos todos afuera familia", dijo Renesmee, todos reímos y salimos de inmediato.

El primero en probarlo fue Emmett que era el más emocionado de todos, incluso estaba más emocionado que Nessie, Alice le dijo como hacerlo y él rápidamente hizo todo lo que le pidió dando saltitos como si estuviera parado sobre brazas calientes. El sol estaba brillando en lo alto del cielo por lo que veríamos si funcionaba o no.

Para nuestro asombro Emmett estaba dejando de brillar a medida que se rociaba con el spray los brazos y por último la cara, entonces Jasper se puso en línea.

"Me toca a mi, es mi turno", dijo visiblemente emocionado.

Así fue con cada uno de los miembros de la familia, hasta que en último lugar quedaba yo, debía ser porque todavía había pasado muy poco tiempo desde mi conversión y no había tenido problemas aún con mi piel brillante.

Los días se pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y llegó el día en que tendríamos que ir de nuevo a Seattle a buscar los documentos de Nessie, así que Alice y yo, nos dedicaríamos ese día también a las compras de última hora como decía Alice, aunque yo se que era una excusa para comprar cualquier cosa que no necesitáramos, pero nos íbamos a divertir las dos juntas todo el día.

"Alice, como están los pronósticos de nuestras vacaciones, no viste nada malo verdad?", pregunté aunque sabía que de haber algo malo ya lo hubiese dicho o si tal vez lo vio entonces reprogramó el itinerario.

"No Bella, nada malo, solo diversión, hace mucho tiempo que no hacemos esto en familia y ahora que se nos han unido tu y Nessie, será el doble de divertido, ya lo verás". Y me pareció que daba saltitos aún estando sentada en el puesto de piloto de su Porche 911Turbo de color amarillo.

Llegamos a la ciudad, y tome un gran respiro.

"Bueno, allá vamos de nuevo, otro día de compras con Alice Cullen", dije yo.

"Si, otro día de compras conmigo Bella Cullen", repuso ella tomándome del brazo y echando a andar.

* * *

**Espero que disfruten este nuevo caítulo, pronto estaré subiendo el siguiente, por favor, dejen sus comentarios para ver como va la historia...**

**Chicas este spray si existe, es como maquillaje bastante líquido, una amiga mía tiene uno, y se lo pone cuando tiene una fiesta para tapar cicatrices y morados de las piernas, de ahí me vino la idea.**

**Prometo que los próximos capítulos serán más largos, gracias por escribir.  
**


	5. Itinerario de Viaje

**Aclaro que los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, que me los prestó por un rato para escribir esta historia.**

**Chicas, les comento que este spray del capítulo pasado si existe, una amiga lo tiene y se lo pone para ir a las fiestas porque cubre todo tipo de imperfecciones de la piel, es como maquillaje líquido que terminas de frotar con la mano, y se me ocurrió que podían utilizarlo para disimular la piel brillante de vampiro.**

**Por otro lado les cuento que Alice me envió ayer una copia de su itinerario de viaje, se los publico tal cual como lo recibí, me dijo que me llamaría para contarme con lujo de detalles todo lo que pasa en el viaje, por lo tanto, este relato será casi en tiempo real.**

**5. Itinerario de Viaje de los Cullen**

Como adelanto les puedo decir que en un principio decidieron hacer turismo nacional, por varias ciudades de Estados Unidos, luego se pasearán por unos cuantos países de Europa, Asia, Oceanía, África, América Latina y por último Brasil para ir a Isla Esme.

**Nota:** Alice me advirtió que estaba sujeto a cambios improvistos de último momento, pero que ella no había visto nada todavía.

**Semana 1: **

***** **Cataratas del Niágara, EUA-Canada (2 días): **Paseo en el Niagara Scenic Trolley hasta las caídas de agua del lado estadounidense y excursión a la Cueva de los Vientos que conduce a los excursionistas a un punto debajo de la caída de agua Velo de Novia.

*** New Cork, EUA (2 días):** Concierto de Piano en el Carnegie Hall, visitas a la Librería Pública de New York, al Chinatown, Radio City Music Hall, el Rockefeller Center, juego de basketball en el Madison Square Garden (_a petición de Emmett_) y visita al Empire State Building. (_Además de compras en todas las tiendas de diseñadores de la ciudad, Alice_).

*** Miami, EUA (2 días):** Museo de Arte en Miami, Seaquarium, Museos de Niños de Miami (_para Emmett y Nessie_), Jardines Botánicos de Miami Beach, Planetarium y Observatorio Buehler, Museo de autos antiguos de Fort Lauderdale (_para Carlisle y Edward_), Boutiques de la ciudad (_solo para las chicas_), una noche en Yolo y otra en Blade, juego de futbol americano de Miami Dolphins en el Dolphin Stadium (_solo para los chicos_).

**Semana 2:**

*** Orlando, EUA (4 días):** Magic Kingdom, Epcot Center, MGM Studio, el Animal Kingdom, Medieval Times, Sea World, Universal Studios, Kennedy Space Center. (_Para todos_). _Imposible anticipar las actividades que haremos en Orlando, sobre todo si Emmett y Jasper no se deciden en que aparatos montarse primero y que visitar después, es totalmente imposible para mí ver algo de lo que va a pasar en Orlando. Alice._

*** Londres, Inglaterra (2 días): **Visita a la Galería Nacional, al Museo de Historia Natural, el London Eye, SOHO, Covent Garden, London Bridge, Greenwich _(serán visitas rápidas para que Bella y Nessie conozcan y si nos da tiempo iremos a otros sitios)._

* **Residencia Cullen en ****Wellow****, Inglaterra (1 día):** Pasaremos un día en nuestra casa a las afueras de un pueblito llamado Wellow en Inglaterra, para que Bella y Nessie conozcan nuestra otra casa.

**Semana 3:**

* **Madrid, España (2 días):** Visitaremos el Museo del Prado, El Real Jardín Botánico , El Parque del Retiro, Cardamomo**(donde bailaremos flamenco), también iremos al Teatro Real.**

* **Paris, Francia (3 días):** Paseos por el Arco del Triunfo, La torre Eiffel, el Museo del Louvre, La Catedral de Notre-Dame, haremos el crucero nocturno por el Sena, por la noche al Moulin Rouge, La Opera de Paris, Pigalle (_Emmett, Jasper y Edward aunque puede ser que Bella no lo deje ir, pero ya tenemos un plan Rosalie y yo_), de compras al Boulevard Asumanluego aLa calle Foubourg-Saint-Honoré_ (solo para las chicas)._

*** Viena, Austria (2 días):** Visitas a la Academia de Bellas Artes, al Teatro Imperial de la Corte, al Bosque de Viena, a la Plaza de San Esteban; Kärntner Straße y Graben que son las calles con las tiendas de moda de las marcas más prestigiadas y a la Torre del Milenio.

**Semana 4:**

*** San Petersburgo (2 días):** Visitas a la Fortaleza de San Pedro y San Pablo, Museo del Hermitage y el Museo Ruso, Catedral de Nuestra Señora de Kazán,Centro histórico de San Petersburgo**, **al Monumento a la Tercera Internacional; Estadio Petrovsky; Plaza decembristas; a la Isla Vasilevski; El Ermitage; a la Plaza del Palacio, La Iglesia de la Resurrección, La Plaza de las Artes, Jardin de Verano; Teatro Mariinski; paseos por los malecones y puentes.

*** El Cairo, Egipto (2 días):** Visitas a las Pirámides de Giza; a la Mezquita de Ahmad Ibn Tulun; la Mezquita-Madraza del Sultán Hasán; a la Universidad Británica de El Cairo; La Iglesia Colgante; al Museo de Arte Moderno; Museo Egipcio y al Centro Cultural Nacional.

*** ****Ciudad del Cabo, Sudáfrica**** (2 días): **subida al Table Mountain; visita al **City Bowl, al Museum****Mile, al South African Museum****, **el Planetario, la Galería de Arte **Nacional****, **la C**atedral de St. George,**paseo a lo largo de la calle **Long Street**, aquí los atractivos son diferentes: bares, tiendas de moda, cafés, hoteles económicos, librerías y restaurantes. _Nota: Es la primera vez que alguno de nosotros va a esta ciudad, la conoceremos todos juntos._

*** Nueva Delhi****, ****India (2 días):** Visitas a la Puerta de la India, Lodhi Garden, Mughal Gardens, Republic Day Parade, Morning Ragas, Edificio con la tumba de Humayun., Jantar Mantar, Nizamuddin's Qawwali, Safdarjung Tomb, el Rashtrapati Bhavan antigua residencia de los virreyes británicos y actual palacio presidencial y por supuesto el Taj Mahal de Agra.

**Semana 5: **

* **Shangai (2 días):** Gran Teatro de Shanghái, Gran Teatro de Shanghái, La Torre Perla Oriental, Los Jardines Yuyuan, El Templo del Buda de Jade.

*** Tokio, Japón (2 días):** Visitas al Teatro Nacional nō,a La Ciudad de la Ópera de Tokio, al Santuario de Asakusa, al Museo Nacional de Tokio, al Museo Metropolitano de Arte, al Museo de la Espada Japonesa y al Museo Nacional de Ciencia Emergente e Innovación, al Estadio Nacional de Sumo (adivinen para quien), al Parque Nacional Meiji no Mori Takao.

*** Ciudad de México, México (2 días): **Paseos y visitas a laCatedral Metropolitana, a Teotihuacan, a Coyoacán, al Parque de Chapultepec, a Xochimilco, a la Feria, al Museo de la Ciudad de México y al Museo **Nacional de Antropología.**

**Semana 6: **

*** Gran Sabana, Venezuela (2 días):** Recorrido por la Piedra de La Virgen, al Salto Kawi, al Salto Kamá, a las Cortinas del Río Yuruaní, a la Quebrada de Jaspe, al Gran Salto Aponwao y al Salto Angel.

*** Buenos Aires, Argentina (2 días):** Visitas a la Catedral Metropolitana, a la Casa de Gobierno, al Congreso, a los Teatros Colón, Nacional Cervantes y San Martín, al Zanjón de Granados de San Telmo, al Cementerio de la Recoleta y visitas nocturnas a la Reserva Ecológica Costanera Sur, al Estadio Monumental de River Plate, también al **Jardín Botánico, a Palermo, a la Reserva Ecológica, y por último Señor Tango.**

*** Puerto Iguazú, Argentina (2 días):** Visita a las Cataratas de Iguazú, Foz de Iguazú, Ciudad del Este y Represa de Itaipu.

*** Río de Janeiro, Brasil (2 días):** Visita a El Corcovado, Paseo por Ipanema, paseo a Pan de Azúcar, a Copacabana, recorrido por el Complejo Deportivo de Maracanã.

**Semana 7:**

*** Isla Esme (15 días):** Luego de nuestros paseos por Río iremos a Isla Esme por dos semanas o más, luego lo decidiremos.

_**Alice Cullen**_

**Chicas que les parece este plan de viaje, ojalá me llevaran con ellos, en el próximo capítulo sabrán de los otros personajes de los libros, quiero que me comenten sobre las ideas que tienen sobre que sucederá en este viaje, que nuevas aventuras les esperan, que creen que hará Emmett, todo lo que se les ocurra por favor, coméntenlo, tomaré en cuenta todos sus reviews. No conozco todas estas ciudades por lo que me gustaría que me ayudaran con sugerencias. Saludos a todas las chicas que han escrito y les digo que es muy importante su opinión sobre todo si me falta algo, también en el próximo capítulo aparecerá Jacob como lo pidieron en un review. Saludos a todas.**


	6. Preparativos de viaje

**Bueno chicas, me han gustado todos los reviews, los tomaré en cuenta para cuando escriba las aventuras de los Cullen por el mundo, pero todavía faltan muchos países, necesito ayuda.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo 6. Preparativos de Viaje**

**Renesmee POV**

Mi mamá y mi tía Alice habían ido a la ciudad a buscar mi pasaporte, ni siquiera se que es eso pero dicen que lo necesito para poder viajar con ellos, yo estaba en la sala viendo a mi tío Emmett jugar los sus videojuegos, de repente se volteó y me dijo:

"Querida sobrina, quiero que hagamos un pacto de diversión para nuestras vacaciones, no he tenido la oportunidad de hacer las cosas que siempre he querido, pero si eres mi cómplice, cumpliré todos mis sueños, lo que haremos es lo siguiente: como eres una niña, tus padres te complacerán en todo lo que pidas, así que tendremos un grito de guerra para cuando yo quiera hacer algo tu lo pides, y dices que quieres tenerlo o hacer algo que yo te diga, así yo saldré al rescate para complacer a mi hermosa sobrina, entendiste Nessie?"

"Si tío Emmett, pero será también con lo que yo quiera hacer o tener, esta bien?" Mi tío Emmett se veía tan emocionado que se que haría cualquier cosa que yo le dijera, esto va a ser muy divertido.

"Claro, mi preciosa sobrina, tu y yo seremos el dúo dinámico, te parece?"

"Si tío, pero que es un dúo dinámico", no se que quería decir eso.

"El dúo dinámico es una caricatura algo antigua, te contaré más adelante".

"Entonces nuestra frase de guerra será: LO QUE TU DIGAS PEQUEÑA PRINCESA" y yo asentí imaginando un montón de cosas.

En ese momento entró mi papá y mi tío Emmett se enderezó, me imagino que sería por si nos había escuchado, mi papá era el mejor espía del mundo. Pero se sentó en el sofá donde estábamos y no dijo nada sobre la conversación de mi tío y yo.

"Que hacen los dos seres más pequeños de la casa, tal parece que están planeando algo"

"Nosotros? Para nada Edward, somos unos angelitos" dijo mi tio Emmett y se volteó para seguir jugando pero mi papá no se dio cuanta cuando se rió bajito.

Todos parecían como locos, mi tia Rosalie iba y venía, cargando una maleta y otra, volvía a subir por las escaleras, hasta mi abuelita Esme estaba corriendo de aquí para allá, cubriendo todo con sábanas, no se porque hacía eso, pero se veía muy entretenida, mi abuelito Carlisle también subía y bajaba las escaleras, trayendo papeles que metía en un maletín pequeño.

"Tengo que llevar todos mis certificados de médico, para poder conseguir sangre para Renesmee en el caso de que lo necesite" le decía a mi papá y entonces el también se levantó a ayudar al abuelo. Mi tío Jasper estaba bajando el equipaje de mi tia Alice y él.

"No se porque Alice lleva tantas cosas, si termina comprando todo lo que pone en los lugares a donde vamos, supongo que también empacó cosas que no vamos a necesitar como siempre, bueno, que le voy a hacer, así es mi tesorito", y seguía rascándose la cabeza y viendo todo el equipaje, volvía a subir a buscar más, mi tía Alice si que le gustaba comprar.

"Tranquilo Jasper, ya vas a ver que deja la mitad del equipaje aquí, en cuanto yo le diga que no puede llevar más de tres maletas" dijo mi abuelo.

"Pues me avisas cuando se lo vayas a decir, no quiero estar aquí para cuando estalle, sería muy malo para mis emociones"

"Ja ja ja , seguro te aviso, pero será hoy mismo apenas llegue, así que debes estar preparado"

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta, es Jake dijo mi papá antes de abrir la puerta, yo salte de mi asiento para ver a mi amigo.

"Hola pequeña, me extrañaste?, como van los preparativos para el viaje?"

"Hola Jake, van muy bien, todos están como locos llevando y trayendo el equipaje".

"Bueno princesa, yo creo que ya estaban locos antes de eso, me gustaría poder acompañarlos en el viaje, no he salido de casa en mucho tiempo."

"Pues deberías venir con nosotros, va a ser muy divertido, iremos a muchos lugares, definitivamente deberías acompañarnos".

"Definitivamente? Oye, de donde sacas esas palabras?

"Mi tia Rosalie siempre dice, _definitivamente eres la niña más hermosa del mundo, Renesmee_, así que pienso que esa palabra es bueno o no?"

"Definitivamente es buena, ya lo creo que si, sobre todo en esa frase, es en lo único que tu tía Rosalie y yo vamos a estar de acuerdo alguna vez" dijo Jake, mientras escuchábamos la risa de mi tía Rosalie desde su cuarto.

"Abuelito, papito, porque Jake no puede venir con nosotros?" pregunté inocentemente.

"Yo no puedo ir porque tengo clases en el Instituto, no puedo faltar más porque si no, voy a reprobar y mi papá va a matarme si eso sucede, es por eso princesa", contestó por ellos Jake.

"Jake puede unírsenos en Isla Esme si desea, en las vacaciones de Pascua si él quiere, Nessie", dijo mi abuelo y mi papá puso una cara de enfado muy graciosa, cuando venga mi mamita le diré que debe preguntarle a papi por hace esas caras.

"Oh, Dr. Cullen, estoy muy agradecido por el ofrecimiento, debo meditarlo y luego les aviso, Nessie, deberás llamarme de cada ciudad en la que estés, para que me cuentes como es y que haz hecho, es un trato?"

"Es un trato, le diré a mi mami que te llamemos de cada ciudad", y Jake puse una sonrisa, pero sus ojos se veían un poco tristes, a lo mejor es porque no me verá en un montón de tiempo, es una lástima que no pueda venir con nosotros, me divertiría el doble con él y con mi tío Emmett.

"Se acerca un auto, quién es? Esperan a alguien?" dijo Jake.

"Son mi mamá y mi tía Alice, fueron a la ciudad a buscar mi pasaporte y otras cosas para el viaje, aunque mi abuelo no les va a dejar llevar más nada, pero ellas no lo saben todavía". Le dije a Jake bien bajito para que ellas no me escucharan. Corrí hacia la puerta, mi mamá ya estaba en la entrada y me lancé a sus brazos.

"Hola mami, te extrañé mucho mami, te fuiste mucho tiempo".

"Hola cariño, yo también te extrañé mucho. Aquí está por fin tu pasaporte", me dijo con una sonrisa, yo lo tomé en mis manos.

"Mami, esto es un librito, tanto tiempo para que te dieran un librito, mami, creo que te engañaron", yo dije eso y todo el mundo se echó a reír, yo no entendía porqué pero me reí también.

"Hola Jacob" saludo mi madre.

"Hola Bella, veo que ya tienen todo listo, y si puedo me les uniré en el camino". Dijo Jake y mi mamá puso la misma cara que mi papá.

"A sí, y eso como es" preguntó mi mamá, pero fue mi abuelo el que contestó.

"Bella, he invitado a Jacob a que se nos una cuando estemos en Isla Esme, bueno si puede, si todo va bien en el instituto y por supuesto, si su padre lo deja ir." Le dijo mi abuelo.

"Si mami que te parece", le dije yo acariciando sus mejillas, mostrándole todo lo que me divertía estando con Jake.

"Está bien supongo, que opinas tu Edward?" y vio en dirección a mi padre que permanecía parado como una estatua al lado de mi abuelo.

"Supongo que será divertido para Nessie", dijo por fin poniendo una sonrisa en su cara, mi papá es el mejor papá del mundo, definitivamente.

Yo sabía lo que seguía después por lo que me separé de mi mamá y me fui con Jake diciéndole al oído muy bajito.

"Jake, será mejor que salgamos de la casa si no quieres ver la verdadera cara de disgusto de mi tia Alice". Jake me tomó en sus brazos y me llevó afuera.

"Vamos a dar un paseo por el jardín ya volvemos" y salimos muy rápido. Fuimos hasta el río que estaba detrás de la casa.

Estuvo un momento en silencio, y luego escuchamos un grito muy, muy grande, era mi tía Alice, ojalá no la hayan escuchado en el pueblo, ya mi abuelo le había dicho lo del equipaje.

"Será mejor que nos quedemos aquí un rato Jake, yo se como es la Tía Alice cuando no consigue lo que quiere, hace como un mes, intentó comprar un lápiz labial por internet y le salió un mensaje de que ya no iban a producir más ese color, no te imaginas la pesadilla que fue mi tía toda esa semana, es definitivamente aterradora". Yo me sentía orgullosa cada vez que decía mi palabra favorita.

"Jake, nos vamos mañana".

"Si, pequeña, ya lo sé, y eso me pone un poco triste, no se cuando te volveré a ver", dijo Jake con mucha tristeza en su rostro.

"No te pongas triste, yo te voy a extrañar" le dije poniendo mis manos en su cara.

"Lo sé, yo también te extrañaré, pero prométeme que te vas a divertir mucho, y que me llamarás de todas esas ciudades que vas a conocer".

"Te lo prometo, ya tengo un plan con mi tío Emmett". Le conté todo lo que hablé con mi tío y se rió mucho.

"Si es así, entonces si te vas a divertir un montón, pequeña, pero ten cuidado, no eres tan fuerte como Emmett, no vaya a ser que te puedas lastimar.

"No te preocupes, mi papá siempre estará ahí y mi mamá también, ellos no dejarán que me pase nada malo".

"Cuento con eso Nessie, de todas maneras, les pediré que te cuiden mucho, ya está oscureciendo, será mejor que te lleve con tus padres, antes de que piensen que te secuestré o algo por el estilo, tu papá sería capaz de pensar en eso incluso", dijo levantándose y caminando hacia la casa.

* * *

**Pronto estaré escribiendo el próximo capítulo, estaré muy atenta de todos sus comentarios.**

**Para las chicas que me escribieron les digo muchas gracias por sus sugerencias, serán todas recompensadas dentro de la historia. Sigan escribiendo.**

**Alice les envía saludos a todas…**


	7. Las Cataratas del Niagara I

**Hola**** chicas, aquí comienza el viaje de vacaciones de los Cullen, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo.**

7. Las Cataratas del Niagara I

**Emmett POV**

Al fin llegó el día de salir de vacaciones, salí de mi habitación muy temprano para llamar a los demás para que llegar temprano al aeropuerto, no es que estuvieran durmiendo pero todos estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones hibernando todavía, solo Nessie realmente dormía.

Estaba tan ansioso que tuve que pasar tocando todas las puertas porque nadie me contestaba para que se arreglaran de una vez, por suerte Bella, Nessie y Edward se habían quedado en la casa esa noche y no tuve que salir para buscarlos; todos salieron de sus cuartos lanzándome insultos y alguno que otro objeto, pero solo los veía caer y según ellos quedaba mucho tiempo para ir al aeropuerto pero no lo podía soportar, solo deje que mi princesa Nessie siguiera durmiendo en su cama, necesitaba que tuviera toda la energía que pudiera para que fuera mi compañera de aventura, después de todo éramos el dúo dinámico marca Cullen.

-"Alice, debes chequear que tengamos todo complete. Pasaportes, pasajes, reservaciones, todo" le dije mientras salía de su cuarto, todavía no se le había pasado el enojo por lo del equipaje.

-"Rosalie cariño, yo me encargo de nuestro equipaje, es más, me encargo del equipaje de todos, pero por favor, arréglate rápido" y salí corriendo del cuarto antes de que me incinerara con la mirada.

-"Ya llevé el equipaje de todos a los autos, que es lo que esperamos para irnos al aeropuerto", dije yo con más entusiasmo de lo normal, nuestro primer viaje juntos, todos juntos, como no iba a estar emocionado.

-"Hermano, tranquilo, estás contagiando a Jasper con tu emoción, ya está empezando a apurar a Alice y todavía faltan seis horas para que salga nuestro vuelo" dijo Edward mientras se sentaba frente al piano.

-"¿Edward, te vas a sentar a tocar? Pero si ya nos tenemos que ir".

-"Emmett, primero hay que preparar el desayuno para Nessie, esperar a que coma para podernos ir, recuerda que ella debe alimentarse aquí en casa y hoy intentaremos que coma unas panqueques con mermelada".

-"Está bien, iré a ayudar a Bella", dije mientras me dirigía a la habitación de Edward y Bella.

-"Bella, vengo a ayudarte con Nessie, tu anda a preparar el desayuno de Nessie y yo la cuido y termino de arreglarla", repuse mientras me dirigía a la cama para despertarla.

-"Vaya Emmett, gracias, pero cuánto me costará esto en el futuro próximo o debo preguntarle a Alice?", me decía Bella mientras alzaba una ceja poniendo su cara de interrogación.

-Bella, me ofendes, como puedes ser capaz de pensar que voy a cobrarte por ayudar a cuidar a Nessie, yo solo quiero disfrutar de mi sobrina mientras pueda y te ayudaré durante el viaje, no debes preocuparte por nada querida hermana". Le dije yo con mi cara de inocencia infantil que tenía preparada.

-"Creo que ahora sí me preocuparé querido hermano, cuando estas con Nessie te pones a su altura y es cuando vienen las travesuras" dijo Bella con una sonrisa nerviosa y salió del cuarto rumbo a la cocina y escuche como llamaba a Edward mientras bajaba la escalera.

Llevé a Nessie a la cocina en cuanto se despertó, ya tenía preparado el desayuno, unas panqueques con mermelada, la senté en su silla para bebes mientras Bella trataba de convencerla para que probara algo de lo le había preparado, Esme tenía lista la sangre por si acaso no le gustaba esa comida humana.

-"Mamá, ¿estás segura de que no sabe asqueroso?" decía la niña mientras miraba a su madre.

-"No Renesmee, te aseguro que sabe muy bien, ya te gustó el helado tienes que probar esto también, a lo mejor te gusta y luego no quieres dejar de comerlo".

-"Mamá, quiero que mi tío Emmett lo pruebe primero, por favor tío Emmett, si lo pruebas me lo como todo", dijo con una sonrisa diabólica en su carita, tal parece que quería hacer lo mismo con toda la familia, y lo peor era que nadie le podía decir que no, ni siquiera sus padres.

-"Nessie, ¿estas totalmente segura de lo que estas diciendo compañera de aventuras?" dije con mi pose de superhéroe.

-"Muy segura tío, estaré muy segura si tú pruebas primero esta comida". Tiene una mente perversa esta niña, eso me gusta, me ayudará con mis planes.

-"Emmett!!!!!!" Escuché decir a Edward desde la sala.

-"Pues deja de meterte en mi cabeza", le grité de vuelta, y rápidamente me puse a pensar en otra cosa.

- "Está bien pequeña, lo probaré primero para que veas que no pasa nada y así nos podemos ir al aeropuerto".

-"Eres el mejor tío del mundo", dijo con una sonrisa, y yo por supuesto me lo creí, soy el mejor tío que Nessie tiene, bueno, teniendo en cuenta que su otro tío es Jasper, pues era el mejor tío del mundo sin ninguna duda.

-"ahí voy", dije mientras Bella me metía una trozo del panqueque con mermelada en la boca. Tiene un sabor extraño, totalmente indescriptible, pero no era como me lo imaginaba, así que me lo comí.

-"Santo cielo, que bueno está esto, y yo perdiendo el tiempo cazando osos, Bella dame otro bocado por favor", dije.

En ese momento un silencio se apoderó de la casa, en menos de un segundo todos los miembros de la familia estaban en la cocina solo para verme comer todos con las bocas abiertas y pensé en hacer lo mismo que le hizo Edward a Bella con el helado pero el muy tonto les dijo a todos sobre mis planes, así que yo sin más me comí el otro bocado de comida.

-"Renesmee si no te apuras a comer, me lo terminaré yo solo", dije con la comida en la boca todavía.

-"No se habla con la boca llena jovencito", dijo Esme y todos la miraron extrañados y luego volvieron sus miradas a mi, me miraban con caras de espanto, repugnancia, asombro y un poco de cosas más, hasta Carlisle me miraba con una mueca en la cara.

-"En serio está muy bueno, prueba Rosalie" le dije tendiendo el plato a Rosalie, pero con su cara me dijo que no quería y por supuesto en su mirada había algo como queriendo decir _estás loco de remate si piensas que voy a probar eso, _pero no le di importancia.

-"Emmett, que haremos contigo" dijo Alice.

-"Apuesto mi motocicleta a que no te comes una entera" dijo Jasper.

-"Emmett, se que lo haces por Nessie, pero créeme no es necesario llegar a tanto" me dijo Edward que no creía ni en mis pensamientos de ese momento.

-"Tío por favor, déjame", así que mi sobrina comió su propio bocado y todos estaban a la expectativa de su reacción que para alivio de todos fue de satisfacción.

-"Tienes razón tío, es muy bueno, es un poco diferente al helado pero me gusta".

-"Ok, a Renesmee le daremos panqueques durante el viaje, está decidido, ¿podemos irnos ya?", mientras salía con Nessie hacia el auto.

Todos se quedaron viéndonos desde donde estaban parados, parecía como si últimos acontecimientos había dejado a mi familia sin mucho sentido del humor, pero yo estaba para que todos lo recuperaran y pronto.

Llegamos al aeropuerto con cuatro horas de anticipación pero no me importaba, Nessie y yo éramos los primeros en la fila para entrar al avión. Por fin llegó la hora de partir, el vuelo fue bastante tranquilo, solo que se me ocurrió la gran idea de vengarme de Nessie por hacerme comer comida humana, aunque no me fue del todo mal. Llamé a la sobrecargo del avión y ordené unas aceitunas y un helado de pistacho.

Cuando entramos al avión había insistido en sentarme junto a Rosalie lo más lejos posible de Edward para que no escuchara mis pensamientos y pudiera confundirme entre la multitud, le pedí a Rose que fuera hasta donde estaban ellos para que trajera a Nessie por un rato, para que ellos pudieran pasar un rato a solas.

Al rato llegó Rose con Nessie en los brazos, yo la tomé y la senté en mis piernas.

-"Nessie cariño, te he ordenado el más delicioso helado que puedas probar en tu vida, yo lo comía cuando era humano y era el que más me gustaba y te lo pedí con una guindas para completar su sabor, ya verás". Rose me hizo una cara pero luego la cambió me imagino que al acordarse de que me había hecho comer comida humana y porque Nessie tenía que probar todos lo sabores posibles.

-"Tío, ¿un helado? Eres lo máximo, ¿De qué sabor lo pediste?", dijo ella claramente emocionada.

-"De pistacho, es delicioso, casi como un oso pardo, ya lo verás".

-"¿Pistacho? ¿Que es eso tío?".

-"Pues, pistacho es…, Rose dile a Nessie que es pistacho".

- "Será mejor que luego se lo preguntes a tu papá cariño, él es el sabelotodo de la familia, aparte de Carlisle por supuesto".

-"Hay viene el helado Nessie, tienes que comerlo pronto para que no se derrita", le dije yo con mi sonrisa de niño bueno.

-"Siiiii, helado, que bien, super…" gritaba Nessie, la sobrecargo puso el helado frente ala niña y las aceitunas en una taza al lado de este.

-"Tío es de color verde, se ve delicioso", dijo Nessie con su carita de ángel inocente.

-"Si prueba un bocado primero, luego tienes que comerlo junto con estas frutas que son los acompañantes perfectos para este tipo de helado", y sentí un codazo de Rose en mis costillas y su mirada asesina, pero no le presté atención y ella tampoco dijo nada en voz alta.

Primero probó un bocado grande de helado solo, por supuesto su cara era de mil maravillas, estaba disfrutando el helado enormemente, y en cuanto iba a tomar el segundo bocado…

-"Hey, el segundo bocado lo tienes que comer junto con estas frutitas verdes pequeñas", así que le puse la aceituna arriba de la cucharilla con helado y espere. 3, 2, 1 y se llevó la cucharada a la boca, luego 2, 1 y mordió la aceituna, su cara en ese momento cambió al color del helado, cuando arrugó la frente y sus ojitos se pusieron pequeños y acuosos y no siguió mordiendo sino que tenía esa expresión de terror de cuando los humanos querían vomitar, mientras yo reía a todo pulmón.

Rose al ver la expresión de Nessie, le acercó una servilleta a la boca para que devolviera el contenido de su boca en ella, la limpió y le dio un poco de agua para que pasara el mal sabor de boca de debería tener en ese momento.

-"Tío Emmett, no me gustó las frutitas verdes que le pusiste al helado!!!", dijo todavía con esa expresión tan cómica en la cara.

-"Eso fue por hacerme comer comida humana esta mañana sobrinita", le dije yo todavía riéndome.

-"Entonces estamos a mano, tío lindo", mientras lo decía vi como cruzó los dedos por detrás de su espalda.

-"Tía Rose, me encantaría dormir contigo esta noche, puedo?

-"Claro que si mi princesa, puedes dormir conmigo" dijo la traidora de mi esposa y yo.

-"Noooooooooooooooooo".

-"Pues si, y tu dormirás en el sofá" me dijo Rose.

-"Noooooooooooooooooo".

Por fin llegamos a nuestro primer destino, nos dirigimos al hotel en una limosina negra, y por supuesto que Nessie y yo íbamos asomados por la ventana del techo, disfrutando del paisaje. Llegamos al hotel y nos dispusimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones para arreglarnos y empezar a disfrutar de los paseos naturales que ofrecía el lugar.

Nuestro primer paseo era en el Niagara Scenic Trolley así que nos fuimos todos hacia allá y nos subimos todos al bote para comenzar el recorrido, para suerte nuestra ese día era uno de los días no soleados que tenían por aquí, estábamos admirando la belleza del paisaje, todo era enigmático y paradisíaco, los escenarios naturales eran sorprendentes. A medida que avanzábamos el aire cargado de pequeñas gotas de agua nos humedecía. Nessie estaba fascinada con lo que estaba viendo y francamente Bella también, pero pude ver como Alice y Jasper veían todo a su alrededor con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros y luego se miraban uno al otro.

A su lado vi como Esme tomaba de la mano a Carlisle y sonreía, cuando giré mi cara hacía mi otro lado y observé a Rose me pareció estar viendo a un ángel, con unas pequeñas gotas de rocío sobre su rostro y mirando maravillada todo el paisaje, en ese momento, me volví a enamorar de mi reina.

Cuando estábamos cerca de las Cataratas me dio una curiosidad enorme por saber que había detrás de las cortinas de agua, pero estaba seguro de que no me dejarían y se me prendió el bombillo en ese momento.

-"Me prestan a Nessie un rato?" le dije a Edward que la tenía en brazos.

-"Por supuesto, querido Hermano" dijo pasándome a la niña mientras ella estiraba sus brazos para que yo la tomara.

-"Tío, tienes cara de niño malo, que tienes en mente? Como me conocía esa niña.

-"Pues verás, tengo ganas de saber que hay detrás de las cataratas y esto es lo que haremos…" y empecé a decirle todo muy bajito para que no pudieran oírme y como Edward estaba hablando con su Bella no estaba prestando atención a mis pensamientos.

-"Ok tío, entendido, empezaremos las aventuras del dúo dinámico". Dijo me princesita con una sonrisa muy pícara en su carita.

Siento partir este capítulo en dos, pero ya se me estaba haciendo muy largo, por favor, déjenme saber sus opiniones con respecto a este capítulo, es muy importante para mí. Saludos a todas


	8. Las Cataratas del Niagara II

_**Hola chicas, espero que les haya entretenido con el capítulo anterior, ahora continuaré con la segunda parte del paseo por las Cataratas, agradezco todos los reviews que me enviaron, sin ellos no podría continuar. Ah, se me olvidaba, Emmett dejó saludos para todas.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

7. Las Cataratas del Niagara II

Cuando Nessie y yo planeamos nuestras próximas actividades, entonces decidimos ponerlo en práctica lo antes posible.

-Mami, que bonito es todo este paisaje, ¿sabes que me gustaría?

-¿Qué te gustaría cariño?. Le dijo Bella a su hija que en estos momentos estaba en sus brazos.

-Me gustaría saber que hay detrás del agua, porque no vamos hasta allá, no nos pasará nada. Todos la miraron sorprendidos.

-Son travesuras de niños, lo que pasa es que ustedes no entienden a Nessie, cariño yo seré tu superhéroe hoy, me ofrezco voluntariamente a ir hasta allá y traerte lo que encuentre allá.-Dije yo con mi mejor cara de vampiro indestructible.

-Emmett!!!! ¿Estas loco acaso?, esas aguas te pueden arrastrar por más fuerte que seas. –Dijo Rosalie poniéndome una mano sobre el hombro.-No me gustaría que te pasara nada amor mío, aunque ahora que lo pienso siempre haz estado un poco loco, por eso me gustas tanto.

-Tranquila mi diosa, no me pasará nada, solo lo hago para cumplir con los deseos de mi sobrina y le prometí que haría todo para complacerla.

-Nessie cariño, eso puede ser peligroso incluso para un vampiro fuerte como Emmett.-Dijo Esme pasando sus manos por el cabello de Nessie.

-Pero yo quiero un recuerdo de todos los lugares de donde vayamos, por favor abuelita, mi tío Emmett es muy fuerte y estoy segura de que lo logrará. –Tengo que reconocer que Nessie sabe como deslumbrarlos a todos porque cuando sonrió Esme relajó sus hombros derrotada.

-Estas seguro de que no representa un peligro para ti? -Dijo Carlisle tomando por la cintura a Esme.

-No te preocupes papá, verás que volveré con el suvenir para Nessie.

-Hermano si de verás vas a ser lo que estás pensando hacer entonces, debe ser a unas horas en que no haya vigilancia en el parque, me pregunto como se le ocurren estas cosas a mi pequeña? –Dijo Edward queriendo entrar en la cabeza de Renesmee, creo que Edward estaba enterado que era un plan preparado por mi, pero si lo supo nunca dijo nada, porque también se la estaba pasando muy divertido.

-Esto es una locura, Emmett, pareces que tuvieras la misma edad que Renesmee, me parece muy peligroso que hagas eso. –replicó Bella.

-No le pasará nada, es más será divertido. –dijo mi hermanita Alice, en ese momento la adoré más porque a todos se les quitó la cara de congoja que tenían.

-En ese caso, solo ten bastante cuidado en que ningún humano te vea entrar o salir del parque hijo. –dijo Carlisle dándome así su aprobación.

-Gracias papá, te prometo que nadie me verá, bien, esperaré a que se haga de noche para venir, no puedo esperar más, que emoción.

-Pues, no se que le ves de divertido cariño, pero seguro que para ti so lo es, eres capaz de transformar cualquier viaje en una aventura, tu eres el emocionante mi rey.

-Adoro cuando me dices así mi reina. –dije mientras la abrazaba y la besaba en los labios.

-Hey, no están solos, ¿recuerdan?-dijo Jasper en voz baja para que solo nosotros escucháramos.

Pasamos toda la tarde, paseando, comprando recuerdos, y luego nos fuimos al hotel a cambiarnos y a que Nessie comiera algo. Alice había conseguido una suite con 4 habitaciones que se conectaban con una espaciosa sala con un gran televisor de plasma y centro de entretenimiento, así que todos nos reunimos en la sala para ordenar comida para todos, aunque solo uno de nosotros comiera realmente.

-Mami, por favor pide solamente panqueques como los que comí en casa.

-¿No te gustaría probar alguna otra cosa cariño?

-Me da miedo.

-Porqué te da miedo probar algo nuevo, a lo mejor te gusta también.

-Ya probé algo nuevo en el avión y me pareció asqueroso. –cuando Nessie dijo eso lentamente fui retirándome hacia la puerta, recordaba perfectamente que Bella todavía era más fuerte que yo, todavía era una neófita.

-Pero en el avión no ordenamos nada, que comiste?

-Mi tío Emmett me dio un helado con unas peloticas verdes y fue de lo más repugnante mami.

Lo veía venir ahora todo.

-Emmetttttt, que le diste de comer a mi hija?, -y juro por los cielos que lo escuchó todo el hotel, pero ocurrió lo que nunca me hubiese imaginado mientras estaba petrificado en la puerta que no había alcanzado a abrir para salir de allí, Rosalie me delató.

-Bella, Emmett le dio a Nessie helado de pistacho con aceitunas solo por ver la cara que ponía al probarlo.

-¿Y viste lo que lograste vampiro loco que solo busca divertirse? Ahora no quiere probar ningún plato nuevo. –y luego vi como se venía acercando a mi como una fiera.

Pero Edward fue más rápido que Bella y aprovechó que estaba concentrado en ella para asestar su golpe maestro contra mi estómago, yo no sentí casi nada, pero me hice el extremadamente dolido y me lance al piso sosteniéndome el estomago como si pasara un dolor terrible. Nessie al verme en el piso retorciéndome de dolor comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia, y se lanzó al piso también tomándose el estómago pero de la risa. Esta niña está aprendiendo demasiado rápido fue lo único que pensé.

-Papi, eres el mejor héroe de todos, eres el número uno.

Edward puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja de dejaba ver su orgullo de padre, y recordé lo que había leído alguna vez en alguna revista de deporte, y era que lo mejor que un padre podía oírle decir a sus hijos era que él era su héroe, así que dejé que Edward se llevara los honores de haberme derrotado. Ya me las cobraría más adelante.

-Hija, puede este humilde héroe de una princesa pedirte que pruebes alguna comida nueva? No puedes alimentarte todo el tiempo de lo mismo, seria aburrido.

-Pero papi, acaso te has aburrido tu de alimentarte solo de sangre? –Demasiado astuta pensé.

-En mi caso no hay opción, tu mamá pedirá algo que será muy sabroso, te lo prometo.

-Solo probaré una cosa nueva con una condición.

-Lo que sea cariño. –le dijo Bella viendo la carta para ordenar algo.

-La condición es que mi tía Rosalie pruebe la comida al mismo tiempo que yo. –silencio absoluto en todo el cuarto, ahora si estaba seguro de que era más inteligente que todos nosotros juntos.

-¿Que? ¿Yo? Pero cariño, a mi no me gusta la comida humana, no creo que pueda comer eso, no sabe bien.

-Pues solo será un bocado, además no las debes por dejar que Emmett le diera aceitunas a Nessie. –apuntó Edward mirándola amenazadoramente.

Debo admitir que me divertí mucho viendo a Rosalie comer un trozo de pizza mientras Nessie la miraba impaciente y divertida, la cara de Rosalie fue como un poema, pero de esos poemas desastrosos, no me pude reír en ese momento pero guardaré en mi memoria esa escena para que cada vez que me encuentre solo poder reírme de ella.

Estaba preparando mi aventura a las cataratas, compré equipo de escalada, sogas y otras cosas, estaba preparado para salir, cuando sentí una mano que me tomaba por el hombro.

-Hermano, iremos contigo. –dijo Jasper muy sonriente.

-¿Iremos? ¿Quienes?

-Pues Edward y yo te acompañaremos para estar seguros de que no te metas en problemas, el equipo alcanzará para los tres.

-Eso es fantástico hermanos, verán que nos vamos a divertir.

-Por supuesto, Edward tienes la cámara fotográfica a prueba de agua de Esme?

-Todo empacado y listo, bueno vámonos ya.

-Espero que les vaya muy bien. –dijo una dulce voz desde la puerta. –y no te olvides de mi recuerdo tío Emmett.

-Claro que no lo olvidaré pequeña. –dije cerrando la puerta tras de mi.

Íbamos los tres vestidos de negro con pasamontañas negros y un bolso con el equipo también negro, cualquiera que nos vea podría decir que éramos unos espías salidos de la serie de Alias. Bueno, al menos yo me sentía uno. Nos fuimos al parque y entramos sin que nadie nos viera, suerte para nosotros que éramos vampiros, capaces de saltar una alambrada sin ser detectados, podríamos haber rodeado el parque pero por ese camino era más cerca, nos adentramos en el río y comenzamos a nadar hasta la catarata, la corriente era fuerte pero nuestra determinación lo era más todavía.

Llegamos al borde de la pared de rocas y comenzamos la escalada, me gustaba ver la cara sonriente de mis hermanos, después de todo lo que pasamos estábamos comenzando a superarlo, sobre todo Edward que fue el más sufrió con la situación de su hija y los Vulturis, de solo recordar ese nombre me paralizo, pensar en lo que pudo haber ocurrido ese día, aunque me hubiese gustado acabar con unos cuantos de ellos.

-Hey chicos, creo que tenemos que seguir por aquí. –les dije mientras tomaba un camino un poco más a la izquierda adentrándome en medio de la caída de agua y Jasper sacaba fotos de lo que podía, que loco estaba mi hermano.

-Edward, Jasper, no van a creer lo que encontré aquí arriba, suban pronto. –les grité lo más fuerte que pude pues el agua no nos dejaba escucharnos a nosotros mismos, ni siquiera con nuestros oídos vampíricos.

Por fin mis hermanos me alcanzaron y se quedaron tan maravillados como yo, habíamos llegado a una especie de cueva en la pared de la catarata.

-Estoy seguro de que nadie a estado nadie aquí, enciende una linterna para que podamos apreciar toda la cueva y poder tomar algunas fotografías, esto es historia amigos. –me dijo Jasper.

-Si, de verdad que me siento como un explorador del siglo 19 en busca de tierras inexploradas y tesoros escondidos. –dijo Edward con gran entusiasmo.

-Waooo, miren esas piedras de colores allá, recogeré unas para llevárselas a Nessie, estoy seguro de que le encantaran como recuerdo de nuestra aventura.

Nos tomamos un montón de fotografías de fotografías, hablamos como por cerca de dos horas entretenidos en nuestra cueva, decidimos llamarla la cueva Cullen, y decidimos regresar al hotel a contárselos a los demás, pero cuando estábamos saliendo del parque por la misma pared por donde habíamos entrado, nos vio un vigilante.

-Ho ho, creo que nos ha visto.

-Viene hacía acá, ¿que hacemos?

-Nos está señalando con la linterna, piensa rápido Emmett. –me dijo Edward como si yo acostumbrara a hacer eso.

-Tú eres el cerebrito, piensa rápido tú. –le dije realmente enfadado.

-Si que eres cabezota Emmett, bien, entonces separemos, no nos puede seguir a los tres y cuando no nos pueda ver corremos a velocidad vampírica.

-Bien pensado Edward, nos vemos en el hotel, adiós y suerte. –dijo Jasper y salió corriendo a velocidad humana por la derecha.

-Yo tomaré la izquierda dijo Edward y salió corriendo también.

-Ok, ok. Derecha, izquierda que más queda, piensa Emmett, ya se iré hacia atrás. –y salí corriendo hacía atrás y me escondí detrás del edificio, el vigilante se acercó bastante pero aproveché cuando se volteó para salir corriendo a velocidad vampírica de hay hacia el hotel.

En la puerta del hotel estaban Edward y Jasper esperándome, los saludé como si nada y nos adentramos al hotel rumbo al ascensor.

-¿Porqué tardaste tanto Emmett? –me dijeron los chicos.

-Es que vino tras de mi y tuve que esperar a que se distrajera para salir, además ustedes salieron sin más y me dejaron todo el equipo, se me quedó trabado en una reja pero no podía dejar la cámara, de lo contrario nadie nos creería ¿no les parece?.

-Pues si, gracias, eres mi superhéroe. –dijo Edward imitando a Nessie.

Era una lástima no poder traer a Renesmee hasta aquí, aunque estoy seguro de que no le habría pasado nada pero a Edward y a Bella no les pareció buena idea. Les mostramos las fotos a todos y entregué las piedritas de colores a mi princesa, escogí una piedra de cada color que vi, azules, verdes, ocre y hasta una rosada en forma de corazón.

-Gracias tío Emmett es el mejor recuerdo del mundo. –me dijo abrazándome y depositando un pequeño beso en mi mejilla.

-Para mi, esa escena duraría en mi memoria por toda la eternidad.

Había valido la pena el teatro y había conseguido una sonrisa en todos los miembros de mi familia y eso no tenía precio. Al otro día partíamos para seguir nuestro viaje de vacaciones y esperaba pacientemente por nuestra próxima aventura.

* * *

**Chicas, aquí está la segunda parte del viaje a las Cataratas del Niágara del los Cullen, espero que se hayan divertido tanto como yo cuando la escribí, de verdad que me imaginé una escena entre Alias y James Bond.**

**Espero sus comentarios, saben que son muy importantes para mi.**

**Saludos de Emmett y les envía a todas un gran abrazo de oso.**


	9. New York sofisticado

**New York sofisticado**

**Jasper POV**

Llegamos al aeropuerto de New York, mucha gente pasaba frente a nosotros corriendo y arrastrando su equipaje, a las puertas del aeropuerto nos esperaba nuestro transporte al hotel, una gran limosina color blanco con los vidrios tintados. Íbamos rumbo al hotel entre los atascos del tráfico de la ciudad, pero todos estábamos felices, para algunos de nosotros era la primera vez que estábamos en esta ciudad, específicamente, Bella, Renesmee y yo.

Los demás habían pasado por allí aunque ya hace tiempo, por lo que era casi nuevo para todos los Cullen. Como pasaríamos poco tiempo en esta ciudad, empezaríamos esa misma tarde con nuestros actividades y paseos programados por mi encantadora esposa, podía sentir la emoción en todos los miembros de la familia, pero en especial de Renesmee que estaba maravillosa por la fascinante vida de New York y por todos los esplendidos edificios modernos que veía junto a Emmett por la abertura del techo de la limosina.

-Tío Emmett, esta ciudad es muy linda y hay muchos luces por todas partes. Le escuchaba decir a Nessie.

-Si mi princesa, esta ciudad es muy sofisticada, te vas a divertir un montón y vas a conocer muchas cosas nuevas. – Le indicaba Emmett a su vez.

Llegamos al hotel para subir nuestro equipaje, y nos pusimos de acuerdo en lo que íbamos a hacer a continuación. Edward y Bella irían a un concierto de piano en el Carnegie Hall, Carlisle iría a visitar la Librería Pública de la ciudad, Emmett y Rosalie irían al Chinatown a conocerlo, y Esme, Alice, Renesmee y yo íbamos a visitar varios puntos de la ciudad.

-Papá me perdonas por no ir contigo al concierto? Oí como le decía Nessie a Edward sosteniendo su cara con sus manitos.

-Claro que te perdono pequeña, con nosotros probablemente te vas a aburrir, irás con tu abuela a conocer varios sitios que te parecerán espectaculares, después de daré un concierto de piano privado digno de una princesa como tu. –Le respondió Edward con una expresión divertida en su cara, se notaba y podía sentir todo el amor que sentía por su hija al ver que estaba preocupada por decepcionarlo.

-Me contarás todo lo que hagan, verdad? –le decía ahora Bella a su hija.

-Te lo prometo mami, te quiero mucho. –Le decía a su madre mientras la abrazaba. Esa niña nos tenía a todos comiendo de su palma.

-Tío Jasper quiero que me subas a tu espalda, quiero ver todo desde muy alto. –dijo Renesmee con una hermosa sonrisa mostrándome sus brazos para que yo la cargara. Eso provocó las risas de todos, puesto que cada vez que ella quería conocer algo quería hacerlo desde lo alto de los hombros de alguno de nosotros.

-Por supuesto, hoy seré tu torre mi querida princesa.

-Siiii, que bien. –la escuche decir y su alegría me contagió tanto que por poco me pongo a cantar, en vez de eso solo tarareaba una canción infantil.

Todos nos encaminamos en ese momento a las actividades planeadas, las chicas y yo nos fuimos en un taxi hasta el centro de Manhattan, por supuesto que el salir con Alice significaba que entraríamos a un montón de tiendas, todas de diseñadores famosos, y se le ocurrió la fabulosa idea de enviar los paquetes a casa del papá de Bella para que los recibiera porque no sabíamos cuando íbamos a volver específicamente y con eso seguiría cargando solo con dos maletas durante el viaje, así que compró ropa y accesorios para todos y su manía estaba satisfecha.

Después de quince tiendas, Renesmee y yo ya estábamos mareados de tanta ropa y zapatos por lo que decidimos salir a dar una vuelta por las calles.

-Tío Jasper, esta ciudad me gusta mucho, hay muchas cosas que ver, muchos colores, mucha gente, muchas cosas- Decía toda emocionada

-Si pequeña, para mi también es la primera vez, una vez vine a New York, pero no era tan grande, fue hace como 100 años o más. Le conté por mi parte.

-Quieres comer algo Nessie, me han dicho que la tarta de calabaza es exquisita- pregunté.

-Quién te contó tío, en la casa nadie come- otra vez a un paso delante de mi, esta niña nos hacía pensar a todos.

-Pues se lo escuché decir a unos chicos de la escuela.

-No se tío, como sé que no me estas engañando como el tío Emmett?

-Es en serio cariño, ellos hablaban de cual de las mamás preparaba mejor esa tarta.

-Yo tengo un poco de hambre pero también tengo miedo de comer algo que no me guste, a no ser que…

-A no ser que comas conmigo para sentirme segura, si tío? Me envolvió con esa mirada de inocencia que no pude resistirme, nunca había probado comida humana desde que me convertí, pero tengo que reconocer que tengo una debilidad por mi sobrina.

-Esta bien, pequeña, no me gusta la idea de la comida humana pero haré lo que sea por ti.

-Yupiiiiii, eres el mejor tío del mundo- Y así me terminó de comprar.

-De veras, yo pensé que era Emmett?

-No, ahora decido que eres tu el mejor tío del mundo, el mejor que cualquier princesa pueda tener- y ya caí rendido a sus pies para siempre.

Le compré la tarta de calabaza, ella la veía al principio con aprehensión pero después de que yo le di un mordisco entonces ella se animó y le dio uno también. Traté de que no se notara en mi cara el sabor tan detestable que tenía, creo que me salió todo bien

-Está deliciosa tío, es dulce y tiene un sabor que no había probado pero me gusta, gracias- dijo ella dándome un beso en la mejilla y así Nessie había conseguido que ya cinco miembros de la familia comieran comida humana en menos de una semana.

Nos encontramos con las chicas poco tiempo después y les contamos lo que hicimos, en las dos había una mueca extraña cuando estaba en la parte de que le di un mordisco a la tarta y ellas nos contaron que hicieron, o más bien que compraron, después de unas vueltas más por la ciudad nos fuimos al hotel.

Fuimos los primeros en llegar, no lo podía creer, pero a los diez minutos llegaron Esme y Carlisle y luego de otros quince minutos llegaron los demás todos juntos. Nos contamos nuestras travesuras mutuamente y por supuesto que llegó la hora de burlarse de Jasper por haber comido tarta, les pareció tan divertido que no pararon de reír como en dos horas, yo aproveché para hacerles sentir mal a todos por estarse burlando de mí.

Al otro día sería nuestro juego de Basketball en el Madison Square Garden, adivinen quien estaba más emocionado por ir?, si, por supuesto que era Emmett. Nos hizo arreglarnos muy temprano, los demás irían a hacer otros recurridos por la ciudad o como los llamaba Carlisle, expediciones arquitectónicas y de conocimientos, pues irían a Visitar los museos y a ver los edificios emblemáticos de la ciudad.

-Como que todavía no estás listo Edward, ya va a ser la hora, apúrate- Replicó Emmett ansioso dando vueltas por la sala de la habitación.

-Pero si todavía faltan cinco horas para el partido, tranquilízate hermano- Le gritó Edward desde su habitación.

-Eso es muy poco tiempo, tranquilo Emmett, ya se están vistiendo- se repetía si mismo a cada segundo.

-Yaaaaaaaa, vámonos o llegaremos tardeeeeeee, para ser vampiros se tardan demasiado- replicaba desde la sala.

A cabo de diez minutos nos encontramos los tres en la sala y nos agarró fuertemente a cada uno por los brazos y nos sacó a rastras de la habitación.

- Está bien Emmett, yo puedo caminar solo, además ya me contagiaste tu emoción de ir al partido- le decía mientras que Edward también trataba de salirse de su agarre.

Llegamos al Estadio, nos dirigimos a nuestros asientos que por cortesía de mi bella Alice eran en primera fila, casi podíamos rozar la pelota con nuestras manos, pero con casi tres horas de anticipación. Edward y yo le gruñimos a Emmett pero ni se inmutó.

Por fin, el animador comenzó a hablar sobre el partido que se iba a llevar a cabo dentro de pocos minutos, y sobre lo que pasaría si ganaba uno o el otro equipo. Cuando estaba por terminar escuchamos que habría un sorteo entre los asistentes para lanzar la pelota al aro y si la encestaba ganaría una cena esa misma noche con el equipo ganador, sentí las emociones que manaban de Emmett, hasta el punto que yo también quería ser el afortunado.

No se si fue suerte o cosas del destino, desde que soy vampiro no he creído en esas cosas, pero lo que sucedió a continuación nos dejó totalmente sorprendidos a los tres.

-…Y el ganador es…

-El afortunado que se sienta en la silla numero 65, por favor, haga acto de presencia en la cancha.

Nosotros que siempre queremos pasar desapercibidos y Emmett que se sienta en la silla número 65. Todavía no salía de su asombro por lo que tardó alrededor de dos minutos en pararse de su silla, para un vampiro, ese fue mucho tiempo, pero al fin y al cabo era Emmett, y pues Emmett es Emmett y ya.

Como buen amante de los deportes y además vampiro, no dudábamos que encestara esa pelota a la primera, pero Edward estaba tratando de convencerlo de que debía parecer un humano, que no debía lanzar la pelota con mucha fuerza y que aparentara tener nervios.

-Lo de los nervios no tengo que aparentarlo muchachos- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.

Se dirigió hacia el centro de la cancha, preparándose para hacer el lanzamiento, toda el estadio estaba en silencio pendiente de lo que Emmett fuera a hacer, unos esperando que fallara para que hicieran otro nuevo sorteo, pero la mayoría de las personas estaban esperando que encestara a la primera, podía sentirlo y Edward podía oír sus pensamientos.

-Todos piensan que debería encestar a la primera, por la pinta que tiene, todos creen que es un gran deportista- me contó Edward.

-Yo solo espero que la emoción no lo haga perder el control y haga que todo el mundo se de cuenta de que no es un humano normal.

En medio de la cancha se encontraba Emmett, podía sentir su nerviosismo, para apaciguarlo un poco de puso a rebotar el balón contra el suelo y luego se puso en posición de lanzamiento, y lanzó…

Nosotros ya sabíamos el resultado pero los demás asistentes se quedaron unos segundos en silencio que fue roto cuando uno de ellos se levantó y comenzó a aplaudir, Edward y yo sostuvimos el aire en nuestros pulmones mientras lanzaba pero por razones diferentes a la de los demás y por fin pudimos soltarlo cuando todo salió bien, había encestado a la primera y pareciendo un humano, debía felicitarlo por eso.

En seguida las chicas que animan los partidos fueron a abrazarlo y besarlo y luego posaron para la foto oficial, cuando supiera Rose, no quería estar cerca.

-Vieron eso hermanitos, fue asombroso- dijo Emmett en cuanto se sentó se nuevo en su asiento.

-Si que lo vimos hermano, te portaste a la altura, recuérdame regalarte una estrella por lo que hiciste hoy- le dijo Edward palmeando su espalda.

-Lo mejor de todo será ir con los chicos del equipo ganador esta noche a celebrar- Dijo Emmett todavía emocionado.

-Te recuerdo que nos están esperando en el hotel- dije yo.

-Estas loco si crees que voy a dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

-Ya decía yo que no podías dejar pasar esta oportunidad querido hermano- y nos pusimos a reír cuando dieron el anuncio del comienzo del juego.

El juego fue de lo más emocionante, de veras que estar en un juego y presenciarlo cara a cara no era para nada parecido a verlo por la televisión aunque fue una pantalla gigante, nos divertimos un montón, cuando terminó el juego, llamaron a Emmett por el altavoz.

-…El apuesto caballero que ganó el concurso, por favor pasar por la zona de los camerinos del equipo ganador…

Por cierto, el equipo ganador fue el Chicago Bulls, por lo que Edward había ganado la apuesta que hicimos, luego les cuento que fue lo que perdí, pero lo que les puedo decir era que lo tenía que pagar cuando estuviéramos en París, dejo su imaginación volar.

Nos dirigimos hacia los vestuarios, una hermosa chica nos dio un tour guiado por las instalaciones del estadio, donde solo los jugadores y el equipo tenían acceso, totalmente emocionante.

Luego del tour, con las lindas chicas bailarinas nos encontramos con el equipo que estaba celebrando y dando declaraciones a varias televisoras regionales y nacionales.

-Y aquí tenemos al feliz ganador de una velada con el equipo ganador, el Chicago Bulls señores, que tienes que decir al respecto?- le preguntó a Emmett.

-Bueno yo, este, estoy muy emocionado y feliz por haber ganado esta oportunidad, toda mi existencia había esperado algo así, me siento más contento que la primera vez que cacé un oso pardo- a Edward le iba dando algo y yo palidecí más de lo que soy ya.

-Me alegro que te sientas así feliz ganador, nos puedes decir tu nombre?

-Soy Emmett Cullen, y vengo Fork, Washington- dijo este con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Yo sabía que los demás estarían para estas horas viendo el juego, solo espero que la ciudad les haya resultado tan fascinante que no hayan vuelto aún.

Y entonces nos dirigimos hacia la salida del estadio donde nos esperaban unas grandes limosinas tipo Hummer negras y de donde salieron unas hermosas chicas para invitarnos a pasar. Solo ruego que Alice no esté viendo esto, pero me equivoqué.

RING, RING.

-Oh, oh. Nos descubrieron- Dije sin ni siquiera ver el identificador de llamadas de mi teléfono.

-Solo espero que no estén muy enfadadas las chicas- dijo Edward escondiéndose detrás de Emmett para que las cámaras no lo enfocaran, sin pensarlo más contesté la llamada.

-Hola cariño, te diviertes?

-Bueno, cariño, sabes que te quiero, y dile a Bella y a Rose que los chicos las quieren más que a nada en el mundo, pero esto no lo habíamos previsto cuando vinimos.

-Lo sé cariño, yo si lo había previsto, por eso compré esos asientos, de parte de todos los que estamos aquí, esperamos que se diviertan mucho, los estaremos esperando para que nos cuenten todo.

-Alice, cielo, eres un encanto- Dije yo y si pudiera llorar ahora mismo estuviera sollozando.

-Hermanos, las chicas nos piden que por favor nos divirtamos mucho pero que les contemos que hicimos esta noche.

-Este viaje está de lujo, y lo que nos falta hermanos- dijo Emmett con gran entusiasmo.

Por fin, volvimos al hotel y comenzamos a contar todo lo que hicimos, sobre todo como rechazamos a todas esas chicas que se nos lanzaban encima, y como rechazamos todo tipo de bebidas diciendo que éramos vegetarianos y que seguíamos una dieta muy estricta, pero no nos negamos a charlar y a bailar, sobre todo Emmett que se subió a la mesa del local y comenzó a bailar haciendo que todas las chicas del lugar se babearan por él, luego querían que nos le uniéramos Edward y yo y que les puedo decir, pues si, nos subimos y bailamos también, hay que complacer a todo el mundo pensé.

Al otro día, ya nos dirigíamos a nuestro próximo destino o como decía Emmett, nuestra próxima aventura vampírica en la ciudad de Miami.

**Hola chicas, perdonen la tardanza, estaba un poco ocupada pero prometo actualizar la próxima aventura muy pronto, espero que les haya gustado, déjenme sus comentarios para saber que les ha parecido. Y de parte de Jasper un saludo y les manda a decir que él sabrá lo que sienten en este momento por eso quiere que lo escriban, que él los leerá de la página de reviews.**


	10. Miami Unos colmillos para Emmett

**10. Miami: Unos colmillos para Emmett**

**Emmett**

Ya estábamos aterrizando en otra ciudad de nuestro país, habíamos llegado a la calurosa ciudad de Miami, estaba haciendo un sol que hasta lograba calentar mi piel fría, gracias a la idea de Alice, de colocarnos ese maquillaje en la piel, pudimos salir sin restricciones del aeropuerto a plena luz del día.

-Alice, gracias a ti podemos disfrutar de un día soleado como todos los demás- Comentó mi bella Rosalie cuando salimos por las puertas del aeropuerto donde se encontraba ya un auto esperándonos para ir al hotel.

-Esta ciudad es muy diferente a New York, es mucho más cálida y su belleza es exuberante. – comentó mi pequeña sobrina Renesmee.

-De donde sacas esas palabras, Nessie. –le preguntó su madre cuando la escuchó expresarse así.

-Mi abuelito Carlisle me enseñó cuando me mostró los lugares que íbamos a visitar en nuestro viaje, no te parece exuberante mami?.

-Me parece maravilloso todo, sobre todo que podamos salir a plena luz del sol sin despertar sospechas, gracias Alice, eres un genio.

-Ya lo se, pero de nada. -Decía Alice con algo de suficiencia en su voz, porque sabía que había brindado a su familia una oportunidad única.

Camino al Hotel pudimos deleitarnos con la vista de la ciudad, el delicioso aroma, era la primera vez para muchos que veníamos a esta ciudad y era espectacular. Disfrutaría nuestra estadía aquí y la recordaría para siempre, también iba a poder ir a un juego de futbol con mis hermanos e iríamos a diferentes sitios entre ellos el Museo de los niños a donde yo llevaría a Nessie.

Llegamos al Hotel a descargarlas maletas y conocer el lugar, estábamos sentados en la terraza de nuestra habitación contemplando el paisaje, había varias revistas que las chicas comenzaron a hojear y el periódico el día. Lo tomé para verificar la hora del partido de futbol y en la primera plana se podía leer el gran titular:

"TIBURÓN GIGANTE ATACA LAS COSTAS DE FLORIDA"

_Un tiburón blanco de tamaño descomunal merodea por las costas de Miami desde hace una semana, los guarda costas han hecho todo lo posible por alejar a la criatura pero no han tenido éxito, por lo que han cerrado las playas para que nadie resulte herido y haya una tragedia hasta que logren dar caza al gran animal…_

Apenas terminé de leer, mis hermanos Edward y Jasper y mi hermana Alice, me miraron con miedo en sus ojos.

-Es muy peligroso Emmett, entra en razón.

-Lo siento hermanos pero este es un trabajo para Super Emmett!!!!

-Siiiii, -se escuchó decir a la pequeña de la familia.

-Mi tío Emmett es el más fuerte de todos, eres mi superhéroe tío, yo quiero ir contigo.

-¿Quéeee? Dijeron todos al unísono.

-Es muy peligroso para ti princesa.-Dijo mi hermano Edward quitándole la gran sonrisa de la cara.

Para diversión de todos Carlisle habló.

-Esto es lo que haremos: mañana haremos nuestros recorridos planeados, luego, por la tarde, alquilaremos un yate para ir a pasear por toda la costa, entonces Emmett tendrá su oportunidad de encontrar a su nueva presa, que les parece.

Silencio total…

-Querido, este…, yo…, nunca pensé que te escucharía decir una cosa como esa jamás.-Dijo Esme totalmente en shock como el resto de mis hermanos.

-Vaya, papá, tu plan es genial. –dije con mi mejor sonrisa que tengo.

-Carlisle, estás seguro que te sientes bien, dijo Edward.

-Estoy percibiendo mucha emoción pero no se de quien viene exactamente, -acotó Jasper.

-Les juro por todos los cielos que esa no la vi venir. –dijo Alice totalmente asombrada no se si por el plan o porque no lo había visto con anterioridad.

Estuvimos toda la noche hablando de nuestro plan de acción, la más emocionada era Nessie que hasta se durmió en mis brazos.

En la mañana, cada uno se dispuso a realizar las actividades que teníamos previstas en nuestro itinerario.

Carlisle y Esme y Jasper fueron al Museo de Arte de Miami, Nessie y yo fuimos al Museo de los Niños, las chicas fueron a devorar las tiendas, si, parece extraño pero Bella no protestó, y no fue porque haya desarrollado un gustó repentino por las compras sino que ya se había resignado a que no podía decir que no, además, ya Nessie necesita ropa nueva de una talla más grande, pues su crecimiento anormal seguía normalmente.

Por la tarde, fuimos todos a los Jardines Botánicos y al Planetarium, disfrutamos un montón, conocimos todo y por supuesto las fotos no faltaban en nuestras excursiones.

Por la noche, fuimos al muelle para alquilar un Yate, la guardia costera no nos quería dejar salir a dar nuestro paseo, decía que era muy peligroso, pero mi bella esposa se encargó de todo.

-En serio señor guardia, es la primera vez que vengo a Miami, solo tenemos dos días en esta hermosa ciudad, quien sabe cuanto tiempo pasará para que tenga otra oportunidad como esta, hasta puede ser que ya no la vuelva a tener. –decía Rose mientras contoneaba su cuerpo a la vista del guardia.

-Tendremos cuidado, lo prometemos, que suerte tiene su novia de tener a un hombre tan apegado a las leyes y a la vez tan galante como usted.

El guardia estaba cada vez más tenso, y claramente sonrojado, hasta que por fin cedió a los encantos de Rosalie.

-Está bien, lo dejaré salir pero con la condición de que sean cuidadosos, porque el tiburón que estamos tratando de cazar es muy impredecible.-aclaró el guardia.

-Lo seremos, pierda cuidado señor.-dijo Carlisle.

Salimos del puerto de Miami rumbo a mar abierto para tratar de dar con el gran tiburón, estaba muy emocionado, pude haber buscado yo solo pero no quería privar a Nessie de que lo viera también, dimos varias vueltas, estábamos bastante lejos de la orilla.

Tratamos de agudizar nuestros oídos por su escuchábamos algo, habían pasado alrededor de unas dos horas mientras rodeábamos toda la costa cuando al fin escuchamos algo merodeando cerca de nosotros.

-No toques el agua hasta que no estemos seguros de que sea el tiburón que estamos buscando, -dijo Jasper rápidamente. –de lo contrario escaparía.

-Me parece que si es el que estamos buscando, mira su tamaño. –por primera vez Bella decía algo con respecto a nuestra cacería que le había parecido de locos.

-Tienes razón cariño.-dijo Edward.

-Donde está mami. –decía Nessie asomando su cabecita por la borda.

-Está por allá cariño, a lo mejor no puedas verlo claramente, deja que se acerque más y lo verás.

-Se está acercando, voy a prepararme, solo tengo una sola oportunidad de atraparlo.

-Wow, nos está mostrando sus colmillos, mira papá, tiene todos los dientes como colmillos. –dijo mi linda sobrina claramente emocionada.

-Te gustan sobrinita, te traeré unos cuantos cuando acabe con el, y también guardaré unos para mi, que dices pequeña?

-Tio Emmett, eres el mejor.

Estuvimos rondando la zona cerca de cinco minutos más, cuando se nos acercó lo suficiente que casi pude tocarlo desde la plataforma de buceo, así que aproveché el momento y me zambullí en el agua.

Lo perseguí mientras no se daba cuenta de mi presencia, en cuanto me vio se abalanzó sobre mi como un depredador a su presa, lo que no se imaginaba era que la presa sería el.

Lo alcancé en pocos segundos o él me alcanzó a mi, sería lo más preciso, forcejeamos y luchamos por cerca de diez minutos, era tan entretenido luchar con un tiburón que quería extender el tiempo al máximo; el tiburón en vez de cansarse cada vez parecía más enérgico por lo que me pareció todavía más divertido, sin duda, esto entraría en las grandes aventuras de la familia Cullen, sabía que Jasper estaba cerca filmando todo y Edward tenía una de esas cámaras impermeables tomando cualquier cantidad de fotos.

Me pareció escuchar a lo lejos la vocecita de Nessie, que estaba preocupada por mi, y le decía a Carlisle que fuera a ayudarme, no parecía desde la superficie que yo me estuviera divirtiendo como lo estaba haciendo por lo que tomé un segundo para salir y decirle que todo estaba bien.

-Tranquila Nessie estoy b….

El tiburón aprovechó mi momento de descuido y casi me traga completo pero en el momento en que hundió su mandíbula en mi dura piel y ver que no me lograba partir en dos, trató de escupirme, aproveché ese momento de confusión del gran tiburón para sacar mis uñas y desgarrar al tiburón por dentro, también utilice mis dientes, no sabía muy bien el pedazo que le logré arrancar.

Al minuto siguiente, el tiburón había dejado de moverse, se había rendido y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, esa si que la aproveche, no sabía como la sangre de un oso, pero era igualmente apetitosa.

Nota mental de Emmett: Debo incluir tiburones en mi dieta.

Cuando salí de nuevo a la superficie con mi sonrisa triunfal observé a Renesmee sonreír de una manera esperanzadora, ella de verdad pensaba que el tiburón me estaba ganando y cuando me vio vi una pequeña lágrima salir de sus lindos ojos marrón chocolate como los de Bella cuando era humana.

Esa niña realmente me quería, me sentía el vampiro más feliz de la tierra y no pude más que entender a Edward y su adoración por la pequeña niña que ahora estaba en brazos de su madre.

-Tío Emmett, estas bien. –No fue una pregunta. –Le ganaste al tiburón malo, ahora si eres mi héroe.

-Si pequeña, estoy bien, soy el mas fuerte de todos.

Me extrañó no escuchar un reproche por parte de Edward por lo de ser el nuevo héroe de su hija, pero entendí por su mirada que también se sentía complacido por mi lucha con el tiburón.

-Vamos cariño, sube a bordo para que te cambies de ropa. –dijo mi querida Rose. Por todos los cielos, tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción, esta noche tendría más acción sin duda.

-Emmett, eres lo máximo.

-Mejor que cualquier película de acción.

-Tomé las mejores fotos, espero que se vean bien considerando que es de noche.

-Tranquilos, verán todos los detalles en el video.

-Hijo, dime que no te pasó nada.

-Emmett hijo, eso estuvo genial.

De todas las palabras que escuché, solo una fueron extra especiales.

-Tío Emmett, eres mejor que Superman.

Regresamos al muelle y nos encontramos de nuevo con el guardia de hace unas horas.

-Disfrutaron del paseo familia?

-Como no tienes idea, gracias por todo. –le contestó mi bella esposa.

-Y se encontraron con ese tiburón que acecha por estas costas? Preguntó el guardia.

-Para nada.

-No vimos ni un delfín.

-Gracias señor, disfrute mucho del paseo con mi familia. –Le dijo mi sobrina.

-Gracias. Le dijimos todos y nos encaminamos de nuevo al Hotel.

Al siguiente día disfrutamos de los demás paseos que teníamos planeados, pero mi aventura con el tiburón fue la comidilla de todo ese día y sabía que seguirían hablando de eso por un tiempo. Me sentía poderoso, el centro de atracción.

Al día siguiente, partimos al aeropuerto rumbo a Orlando, otra gran aventura nos esperaba sin duda.

Cuando estábamos esperando para abordar, Carlisle llamó nuestra atención para que viéramos lo traía en las manos, era el periódico local del día.

-Miren esto chicos, Emmett te haz convertido en una leyenda en esta ciudad, sin duda pasaras a la historia.

En la primera plana del periódico se podía leer:

"GRAN TIBURÓN BLANCO QUE ACECHABA LAS COSTAS DE MIAMI, FUE ENCONTRADO SIN VIDA EN UNA PLAYA CERCANA"

"_Los biólogos y demás autoridades no se pueden explicar que fue lo que le pasó al gran animal, lo llevaran al laboratorio para hacerle más prueban, presenta signos de una lucha, y varios desgarrones en su piel, por lo que perdió toda su sangre, otros animales carnívoros aprovecharon para terminar de desmembrar al enorme mamífero, sin duda alguna, le estaremos agradecidos al que logró acabar con esta enorme amenaza a los habitantes y demás fauna de la localidad._"

-Este periódico formará parte del diario de este viaje. –Dijo Esme guardándolo en su bolso.

-He salvado vidas humanas. –Dije con un ánimo de suficiencia en mi voz.

-Esta vez te lo reconozco hermanito, te luciste. –Dijo Edward mientras yo me llenaba de orgullo.

-Sin duda alguna, te luciste. –Me dijo Bella acompañado de un gran abrazo. Era la primera vez que ella me abrazaba a mi y no yo a ella.

-Tío Emmett. Es una lástima que no salga tu foto en el periódico, pero yo me encargaré de ponerlo en el álbum con mi abuelita Esme.

-Gracias cariño, todo lo hice por ti y mira lo que tengo en este bolsillo que no te entregué anoche.

-Que es tío lindo?

-Aquí está lo que me pediste. –dije sacando un colmillo del bolsillo de mi camisa.

-Ohhhh, tio, gracias. –me dijo Nessie estampando un beso húmedo en mi mejilla.

Nuestro vuelo estaba embarcando y nos apresuramos a abordar el avión, seguro que nos divertiremos en Orlando, eso podría asegurarlo desde ahora.

* * *

**Chicos, disculpen la tardanza, he tenido mucho trabajo. Aunque me tarde un poco, prometo terminar estas aventuras, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, de veras me animan cada día a escribir para ustedes. Espero que disfruten este capítulo tanto como yo y háganmelo saber pronto, saludos.**


End file.
